


Loyalty

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: How far will Ayel go to prove his loyalty to Nero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this one shot for a prompt in a meme. Contains sexual content (will anyway). If you like Nero/Ayel fic, check out the Live Journal N/A request comm at (neroayelslash). It has a request meme. Thank You

"You are my faithful servant aren't you?" Nero held Ayel's face level with his by having a hard grip upon his shirt. With staggering breaths Ayel gulped and gave his 'yes sir.' Nero's eyes narrowed and he tossed Ayel away and onto the ground. Ayel looked up at his Captain from his hands and knees as he approached. Nero growled and kicked him in the stomach with his hard black boots. Ayel howled in pain.

"So, you would do anything I tell you?" He stated his voice low as he circled his cradling body. Nero lifted his boot and pushed Ayel. He coughed and sputtered, holding his body in pain.

"Yes sir," is all Ayel replied in a harsh whisper. Nero crouched down so that he could get closer to his face. Ayel looked back at him with stinging, watering eyes, yet there was no malice there as Nero had expected. Ayel reached up with shaking hands and pulled at Nero's coat. Nero, curious, allowed him to continue to draw him near. Ayel winced as he stammered to his knees, inches away from his Captain's face.

Nero's breath hitched as he felt the contact of Ayel's hot mouth. His tongue darted out, demanding entrance to his Captain's mouth. It had been so long since Nero felt wanted like this, needed as Ayel's mouth kept demanding for his attention. Nero's coat was bunched in Ayel's hands. Ayel's body was pressed against his and he could feel the warmth of his body. _So warm_ , Nero thought.

Ayel pulled back, his eyes darting all over Nero's face in attempts to read any emotion.

"Captain?" Ayel's voice was firm and his hands dropped to his sides. He knew he had stepped over the line and was full ready to accept any punishment that would come his way. Without a word, Nero stood up and Ayel followed suit. Nero looked down and placed his palm against Ayel's cheek. Nero kissed him with such ferocity that when he pulled away, Ayel's lip was trickling heavy with blood.

"You are to report to my quarters at 2100 hours." Nero ordered, his eyes smoldering with an emotion unrecognizable.

Ayel bowed, "Yes sir," and watched as his Captain walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this one shot for a prompt in a meme. Warning, this fic contains sexual content. If you like Nero/Ayel fic, check out the Live Journal N/A request comm at (neroayelslash). It has a request meme. Thank You

Ayel busied himself by walking around the ship inspecting equipment and making routine repairs. He had to admit that he was excited and couldn't wait to see his Captain again. Ayel expected to get severely punished for his lack of control, for his actions. His Captain's response dumbfounded him yet scared him. He didn't know what to expect. Then again being unpredictable was what Nero was all about and Ayel very well knew that.

Nero lay on his back with his hands folded across his bare chest. His eyes were closed in meditation, his breathing even. He felt relaxed wearing nothing but black drawstring pants as the ship hummed with life. All was quiet this time of night and he knew nothing would disturb him. To be honest, he hadn't thought of the incident with Ayel, his second in Command on the Romulan Mining Ship, Narada, until the doors of his quarter's whooshed open.

Ayel wearing his long knee-length brown coat and black attire underneath approached his Captain who was now sitting up. Ayel clasped his hands behind his back, chin held high in his usual stance awaiting orders. Calm and collected he nodded and greeted his Captain.

"Captain, Nero, I am here as you requested." Ayel lowered his eyes in salute and returned his gaze.

Nero turned and placed his feet upon the floor. He stood and stretched, inadvertently drawing attention to his toned upper half and abs. Nero's pants sagged a bit, outlining the defined triangular path of his Adonis belt. Clearly the years on a mining ship had contributed to his exquisite form. Ayel watched, his anxiety getting the best of him.

"Is there something you wished to see me for Captain?" Ayel prompted.

Nero walked closer and began to encircle him. Ayel kept his eyes forward as this was something common to them.

"Undress, Ayel." The Captain commanded.

Loyal to every degree, Ayel removed his coat and then his shirt. He was just as fit as Nero, muscled, toned and slim. His tattoo extended all the way down his back. Ayel kicked off his thick black boots and removed his black pants. The only thing that remained was his tan clothed underwear. Nero continued to circle, studying, analyzing until his patience ran out.

Gripping the back of his neck, he shoved Ayel down towards his bed. Ayel braced himself with his arms and was quickly turned over by strong possessive hands. Nero was hovering on top of him, breathing hard. Nero's erection pressed firmly against his thigh. A low growl escaped his lips. He dipped his head into the crook of Ayel's neck to take in his scent. Nero breathed in long and deep.

Ayel bucked up his hips desperate for more contact. Nero's hand traced up his thigh and stopped at the hip. He nipped and sucked at Ayel's neck. Ayel's hands were at his sides, unsure how his Captain would react to his touch. Willing to take the risk, Ayel ran his fingers along Nero's back. Nero shifted and began grinding his cock against him in response.

"Please Captain! I beg of you!" Ayel pleaded.

Nero moved his head up and traced Ayel's sensitive ears with his lips. He nibbled the tip and then traced it some more with his hot tongue. Ayel shuddered and dug his fingers into his back. Nero chuckled and pulled back.

"Tell me what you want Ayel." It wasn't a question. It was a direct order said with authority.

Ayel was breathless and hesitated. Bearing his teeth, Nero hissed, took the tan cloth of Ayel's underwear into his hand and ripped it off.

"I gave you an order!" Nero yelled; his eyes unmoving form Ayel's face.

Ayel's desire was evident in his eyes as if the feel of his hard, now exposed cock against Nero's thin pants wasn't enough. Ayel swallowed before speaking his response.

"You, I want you, Captain."

Nero moved off Ayel's hot and wanting body and shed off the remainder of his own clothes. He walked to a shelf and brought back a tube. Ayel watched as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Before Ayel could formulate any thoughts as to what was going to come next, he felt Nero's lips crash against his. Ayel kissed back, moaning into his Captain's mouth as he felt their cocks rub up against each other. Nero's knee parted Ayel's legs without breaking the rough kiss.

Ayel felt a slick finger slide inside of him. He gasped and broke from Nero's lips to tilt his head back. He felt another finger and then another. Pleasure rocked his body in waves and then suddenly it stopped. His head snapped up to look at Nero. There he was, his hand gripping his cock, lubricated and ready, aimed at his entrance. Ayel couldn't take his eyes off of him as Nero made his slow decent into his body.

Nero's thrusts were slow at first. Ayel's body, so tight, hot, and wrapped around him, he moved slow to stay in control. Nero held his hips, thrusting, angling, searching until he found the spot he was searching for. Ayel cried out, begging for more. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it in sync with Nero's thrusts.

Ayel felt so good. Nero's thrusts became quicker, harder as he felt him hot all around him. Nero watched Ayel's toned body sheen with sweat.

"You will come for me. You will come for your Captain." Nero's voice was a low seductive whisper.

Nero was close to his own release and could feel his balls tighten. His thrusts, fast, powerful and rhythm-tic now became erratic. Pleasure shook his body when he finally came. Seeing this was enough to send Ayel over the edge. He came in shuttering spurts onto his belly. Instead of moving away, Nero stayed until his heart rate and breathing returned to normal. Nero withdrew and went to a shelf where he returned with a clean bathing towel.

"Thank you, Captain Nero." Ayel nodded in salute and wiped himself off. Quickly he redressed and took his normal stance in front of his naked Captain. Hands behind his back he asked, "Is there anything else you wish of me, Captain?"

"Yes," Nero replied and paused. "Stay."

After a slight bow, Ayel stepped closer. "I didn't want to leave."

End

A/N: I've seen all this BDSM dark fic including them. While I have no problem with that (I love it), I wanted to put these two in a softer light. In my mind Ayel is loyal to Nero, not because of his rank but by choice. I imagine both of them being switches, as in no real dom and no real sub. I would like to write a fic with Ayel as top but lost to how that would play out. Yes, I do realize there were no condoms involved. Safe sex is a must. They weren't included in this fic because in my fic fantasy, one doesn't have to worry about STDs, AIDS and can jump right into it if one gets hot in bothered (such as pin you against the wall rip off your clothes awesome sex). I hope you enjoyed. This was my first attempt at writing N/A.


End file.
